


south park uh oh stinky texts

by whizzer_brown



Category: South Park
Genre: Memes, Multi, Oops, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_brown/pseuds/whizzer_brown
Summary: just texts between the boys.





	south park uh oh stinky texts

_ **[mcwhoremick has logged in at 3:34 am]** _

  
_[mcwhoremick] is this the real life_

  
_[mcwhoremick] is this just fantasy_

  
_[mcwhoremick] caught in a landslide_

  
_[mcwhoremick] no escape from reality_

  
_[kermit420] OPEN YOUR EYES_

  
_[mcwhoremick] LOOK UP TO THE SKIES AND SEE_

  
** _[absolutelyfuckingnot has logged in at 3:40 am]_ **

  
_[absolutelyfuckingnot] kenny and clyde i wont hesitate to kick you guys from the group_

  
_[kermit420] stfu craig_

  
_[kermit420] IM JUST A POOR BOY_

  
_[mcwhoremick] I NEED NO SYMPATHY_

  
_[absolutelyfuckingnot] because im easy come_

  
_[kermit420] EASY GO_

  
_[mcwhoremick] LITTLE HIGH_

  
** _[fishdicks has logged in at 3:45 am]_ **

  
_[fishdicks] creeper_

  
_[mcwhoremick] fuck jimmy you ruined it_

  
_[absolutelyfuckingnot] anywhere the wind blows doesn't really matter to me_

  
_[fishdicks] cause baby tonight_

  



End file.
